Uncomfortable
by Nii-kun
Summary: Dante and Nero have an uncomfortable encounter.
1. Chapter 1: Uncomfortable

Uncomfortable

Nero sat uncomfortably watching the older man pace back and forth. He couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. As if noticing, Dante turned to face Nero. He stared into his pearl blue eyes with a cold glare that could probably scare of a demon.

Nero returned Dante's glare and stood up, a surge of adrenaline rushing through his blood. Standing about 3 feet from the older man he finally asked, "What?"

"You know what." Dante growled , licking his lips to show his anger. This however did not phase the younger man.

"You sure know how to get someone on edge."

"I don't know what your talking about." Dante sighed, running a gloved hand through his silver hair trying to remain calm.

Nero rushed and grabbed the older man's shoulder causing them to fall, Nero landing on top of Dante.

"Get off you brat!" Dante roared as he reached to push Nero back some.

"Not until you tell me what I'm in trouble for!" Nero screeched in response, unwilling to back down.

"Listen kid, I know your on edge but why are you-" his voice trailed off when he felt something hard against his stomach. Date's eyes trailed from Nero's face down to the middle of his legs, which were spread due to unknown causes.

Nero, suddenly aware of the situation turned a rosy pink. Turning his head away he heard Dante begin to laugh. This only served to embarrass the boy more.

"Your hard for me?" was all Dante said, cynically, before exploding into a fit of laughter.

"You can't say much," Nero replied, his eyes observing a bulge in the other man's pants as well.

Almost immediately Dante stopped laughing to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened as he watched the bulge get bigger. "Well I'll be damned..."

Dante groaned and sat up, clearly annoyed by his own erection. He wasn't the type to be attracted to other men so what had happened?

Nero leaned into the older man and traced his tongue across his ear cartilage earning a shiver from Dante. He had never done this before in his life not even with Kyrie. He brought his tongue to Dante's lips, tracing the opening and his bottom lip. The older man willingly invited the tongue inside his own mouth. Nero's tongue met Dante's and they danced for a while. The head of their bodies touching was too much so they removed their coats and shirts.

Dante gasped with pleasure as Nero ground their erections together.

Suddenly, Dante pulled away.

"Not bad kid," Dante said sarcastically while pushing the younger man off of him. "But I don't roll that way."

Nero raised an eyebrow and his lips tightened. "Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the older man lied through his teeth.

Without another word, Nero got up and stalked out of the room, tears falling from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

Chapter 2

Dante watched as the younger man walked out and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with himself. He had lied about how he really felt. Just now he enjoyed the feeling of their tongues touching, he loved the feeling of their clashing erections and he wished he could have more. Peeking through the door he could see Nero sitting in the fetal position on his couch.

Nero wiped tears form his eyes that were now red form all of the crying. He had never been so hurt in his life. Had he made a mistake?

"No." he whispered, coming to a conclusion. It was Dante who had done something wrong. Dante was responsible for all of his suffering. Nero was suddenly grabbed then lifted off the couch.

"Your cute when you cry." he heard Dante say while trying to free himself.

"Get away from me!" Nero started to cry again but more than before. "You suck, you suck!"

"Hey hey, no need for that." his breath was hot on Nero's neck. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is..I'm sorry."

Nero turned to stare at the older man, eyes weary with confusion.

"I don't understand." he whispered, the hurt clear on his face.

"I know what I said earlier was a lie, so I'm apologizing." Dante repeated, his eyes not leaving Nero's.

He then moved around to the couch and sat down, setting the younger man in his lap. He ran a hand through Nero's soft silver hair. He ran a thumb over the younger man's lips. Looking up he saw the want and apprehension in the Nero's eyes.

Dante leaned into Nero and their lips met once again. Keeping one hand around Nero's back, he let his other wander freely on Nero's chest. Nero then pushed Dante's arm above his head. Sliding from Dante's lap, the younger man's mouth slid down from Dante's lips to his neck, traveling down his perfect chest and stopping just before his belt. Nero looked up to see Dante, with his eyes closed exhaling slowly. Nero then unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor. He unzipped his red pants and pulled them to his feet. Nero was surprised to see that Dante wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Your free-balling?" he shrieked, completely thrown off.

"Does it matter?" Dante replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"I guess not." Nero said before bringing a hand to the older man's member. Nero let his hand slide up and down Dante's throbbing cock. The older man arched his back and let out a deep moan. This felt great but why? Dante didn't understand how another man touching him aroused him.

Nero put the tip of Dante's prick in his mouth still pumping it. He then put it all of the way in, his tongue becoming adventurous, tracing patterns along the length. Growing impatient, Dante pushed Nero's head forward to fuck his throat.

Nero nearly choked as Dante's cock found its way down his throat. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth and his throat now burned. He continued to suck while Dante continued to shove his cock down his throat.

Suddenly, Nero swallowed and Dante felt himself quiver as he had a spasm. Nero heard Dante let out a moan and repeated the action, noticing that Dante liked it. Nero did this a couple more times causing the older man to cum. Nero swallowed the semen without much difficulty. It was bitter and salty.

Dante brought Nero to his lap again and began to make out with him. He could taste his own cum and he was surprised at how salty it was. Dante then violently threw the younger boy to the ground. Coming up behind Nero, who was now on all fours, Dante stuck his fingers in Nero's asshole. Nero let out a gasp and dug his fingers into the shag carpet.

When he was wide enough Dante spat on his hand and rubbed his cock because he had not thought of grabbing lotion. He entered Nero with one swift movement. The younger man made a euphoric sound.

Nero started to jerk himself as Dante fucked him. He could feel Dante's hot hands on his waist. If Kyrie were to walk in right then and there he wouldn't have begged Dante to stop. Not that Dante would anyway.

As Dante thrust harder Nero found himself closer and closer to climax. Dante thrust one or two more times before Nero came. Dante pulled out and the young boy feel to the floor, completely spent. Dante laid next to him, their breaths uniform.

"Why didn't you look at me while we were doing it?" Nero asked, his voice muffled by Dante's chest.

Dante felt the corners of his mouth lift as he threw his head back laughing. This was gonna be on hell of a relationship.


	3. Chapter 3: Do it yourself!

Chapter 3

Sunlight gleamed through the windows of the Devil May Cry building. Lounging behind his desk, Dante's feet were on top of the desk with his arms behind his head leaning back. Music played in the background, soft and mellow. He thought back on earlier causing him to shift uncomfortably in the chair. He swallowed hard trying to think of why he'd slept with Nero. He wasn't into men, but it felt so..different.

Nero was laying on the couch half conscious. What he done? He had sworn his love to Kyrie just yesterday and now he slept with Dante? His stomach tightened when he thought of him. They were good friends nothing more, so why did they have sex? Nero couldn't come up with the answers no matter how many times he thought about it.

"Hey." Dante called out to Nero

"What?"

"Have any regrets?"

This question hit hard. Nero didn't have the answer for that either.

"Yes." Nero lied, the words coming out like vomit.

With that being said, Dante sat up and moved from the desk to the pool table.

"Look kid I-" he was cut off by the phone ringing. "Can you get that?"

"Get it yourself!" Nero moaned, rubbing his temples wanting the noise to stop.

Dante walked over to the phone watching it ring a couple more times before answering it.

"Devil May Cry, how can I help you?" he said automatically. The voice on the other end was soft and quiet.

"Hello, I am in need of your service."

_Duh otherwise you wouldn't have called._ He wanted to say. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like for you to kill me" the voice replied.

Dante stood silent for a moment puzzled."Come again?"

"I'd like for you to kill me." the voice repeated.

"I'm no murderer lady." Dante said sternly.

"Please my family will suffer if you don't ." the voice begged.

Dante hung up the phone, disoriented.

"What's the job?" Nero questioned.

"The usual." The older man replied solemnly.

"You don't sound very excited." Nero returned with a skeptical tone.

Dante shrugged, grabbed his sword, and left.


	4. Chapter 4: Trap

Chapter 4

Dante walked around with no real destination. He figured if the lady was that much of a danger she would be easy to find. He couldn't help but wonder if he should have brought Nero along.

"The kid's arm would have been a good demon radar." he chuckled to himself.

He searched the town for any signs of any obscurities. He spotted a hole in a building and ran up to it.

"What have we got here?" Dante said, inspecting the hole which was now glowing with a red light. He stuck his hand into the hole and felt a sharp pain go through his whole arm. Suddenly, the world was spinning and everything was going black.

"No.." Dante whispered weakly before passing out.

* * *

Nero paced the floor to the now quiet Devil May Cry building. He felt that something was wrong; _very _wrong. He turned to the older man's desk and started at his pistols, Ebony and Ivory. Walking up to his desk, he picked up the guns being extra careful not the leave any marks. These guns were once aimed at him, but that was a long time ago before all of this.

He thought of Dante and what he might say if he saw the younger man with his guns. This lead to him remembering them having sex. Nero shuddered and dropped the guns back onto the desk.

_I__ need some air._ He thought to himself walking toward the door.

As he approached the door he heard whispers. He turned around to see nothing around. Then he turned back to open the door and found himself face to face with...._himself?_

"Wha?" he said, his eyes growing wide.

The other Nero grabbed the real Nero's demonic arm and materialized.

"What the hell just happened?" Nero screeched, as he watched his arm start to glow then stop.

"I gotta get outta here." he said, pushing the double doors open. He started to walk and felt himself grow weaker and weaker with every step until finally he collapsed.

* * *

Dante awoke surrounded by demons.

"Just my luck." he groaned under his breath.

A demon grabbed him by the chin and then proceeded to laugh.

"The son of Sparda is now weak and now conscious."

"Weak? I think your confusing me for one of your friends." Dante snickered, being his usually cocky self.

He tried to move to attack but failed as a burning pain tore through his body. He then tried moving slightly, but only ended up succeeding causing more pain.

The demon noticing his attempts began to laugh louder than before.

"I told you!" the demon shrieked might laugh, "Your doomed!"

Dante couldn't help but think that the demon was right. He couldn't move and he would definitely not call for help.

"So what're ya gonna do with me?" Dante asked, his curiosity growing.

"Our queen is going to absorb your power and use it for her own." the demon answered, a far off look in his eyes.

"How cliché," Dante sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your queen needs a new hobby."

"Quiet! How dare you speak of the queen like that you -" the demon spat on Dante's face while kicking him. The demon turned and then bowed to a mysterious figure.

Dante looked up to see a woman with long blue hair and green eyes.

"So you have come." the voice sound vaguely familiar to him.

Then it hit him: The girl on the phone, the whole family ordeal, it was all a trap.

The queen grabbed Dante's shoulders, bringing his face closer to hers.

"So beautiful, I want your power even more than before." she said, a smile forming.

She bit into his neck causing Dante to bite back a yelp. Dante could feel himself growing even more weak than he was at the moment. She bit down harder causing Dante to scream in pain.

"That's right, I want you to suffer!" she said, her voice muffled slightly. Dante tried everything he could think of to get himself free, but to no avail. He could barely feel any part of his body anymore. He wanted to give up, let her win until he felt her mouth leave his neck and they both fell to the ground.

Dante yelled in pain caused by the impact of his body hitting the pavement. He wished for death but it didn't come. He could suddenly feel his limbs and again yelled. He couldn't believe that just a few demons could almost kill him.

"You okay?" he heard a soft voice ask.

"Never better." Dante replied trying to be strong.

"Your hurt, I should have come with you."

Dante suddenly recognized the voice now, it was Nero. Nero had come to his rescue.

Nero grabbed him then lifted the older man over his shoulder. "This is all my fault."

They returned back to Dante's place and Nero laid the older man on the couch. He looked at Dante and his stomach tightened again. He looked so broken. He wished that Dante would magically heal but he knew even though he was part demon it would take time.

After several days of healing, Dante was finally back to normal. Nero had really slept ever since Dante was injured. He felt too guilty even though he knew he was not at fault.

"You should get some sleep kid." Dante said, noticing the younger man occasionally dozing off.

He placed Nero on the couch where he had slept for the past week. He let his hand caress the younger man's cheek before lightly kissing it. Dante couldn't ask for anyone else. He leaned back on the couch and they slept next to each other, neither of them uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal

**Sorry about the looong wait people. I just had a lot of school work to do and it will probably be a while until the next chapter! Thanks for being so patient! Nii-kun~ ;D **

**By the way if you get confused later just read over it again it will probably make more sense if you do xD.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Betrayal

Weeks passed as Dante and Nero slowly let things go back to the way they were before. Nero took up a new hobby in practicing using Dante's sword Sparda because he felt the need to be stronger. Dante returned to his normal high and mighty self and continued to act like an ass.

Sparks flew as Nero slammed Sparda against a wall. He let his arm fly back before striking the wall again. He was weak; he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he cared about. He bit his lip holding back tears, with each strike against the wall, Nero thought. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID Dante! _ With one last strike he let out sobbing yells and fell to his knees.

"Nero..?" a female voice questioned.

_Kyrie._

"Kyrie, what are you doing here?" Nero asked his mouth feeling dry after all of the yelling.

"I came to see if you wanted to come back to Fortuna... what's the matter?" she asked becoming more and more worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, burying his head into his knees.

"Nero, I'm here for you." Kyrie smiled gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just go." He shook her off, ignoring her offer.

She nodded and left him alone. He half wanted her to insist he tell her what was wrong; the other half wanted her to never come back. He was already confused about what was going on between him and Dante and didn't need Kyrie becoming a problem.

"Hey, why are you letting your woman get away?" Nero heard Dante ask from behind him.

"Go away Dante, I don't need any of your shit right now." Nero growled, turning to look up at the older man.

The older man just tsked and sighed. "You've been so moody lately, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were starting your period soon."

"What?" Nero stood up so he was face to face with a smirking Dante.

"I'm just saying..." Dante said trying not to laugh. "You should be a little happier you know. You're girlfriend is hot, you're not dead, and your dick is... average size."

Nero's eyes grew wide on the last part. "Could you repeat that?"

Dante's smirk grew into a wide grin as he burst into a fit of laughter.

Nero turned five different shades of red before he attempted to slice Dante in half with Sparda.

Dante side stepped the blow and continued to laugh while Nero continued to attempt to land a strike. Nero giving in again fell to the ground and began to cry.

"Damn you Dante…" he whispered hoarsely.

The older man took a step towards Nero who looked up tears streaming down his face.

"No! Damn it not again!" he screamed as he got up and ran away.

Dante watched as Nero ran away confused and stunned.

* * *

Nero dashed down the empty street in front of him. He felt dizzy and feverish not really caring where he wound up as long as he got very far away from everything, especially Dante, as soon as possible. His arm began to pulsate glowing brighter than usual. He stumbled losing his balance as the world spun around him.

Suddenly, he wasn't in control of his body anymore. He watched himself move as if he were in a movie theater. He heard a voice, not human, chuckle and flex his muscles and stretch and marvel at the good shape that the new body it had inhabited was in.

"Perfect, just perfect." The demon said, his voice exactly like Nero's though a tad deeper and raspier, as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"Ah, splendid timing." The demon muttered squinting as Dante came walking up.

"Yo, kid you didn't have to go runnin' off that! Really hurt my feelings ya know." He yelled out, walking faster.

"Sorry, I was just… upset." The demon responded picking into Nero's memories.

"You alright? Your voice sounds terrible." Dante came closer to him, a hand outstretched.

The demon ran into Dante's arms and embraced him. "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay kid, I'm here." The older man reassured him, hugging him back.

The demon smirked as Dante fell for the act he was putting on. He buried his face in Dante's chest still muttering apologies that the older one couldn't make out.

"We could finish where we left off Dante…" The demon said, reaching his arms and placing them around the older man's neck.

The demon began to tease him by kissing his neck and unbuckling his shirt.

Dante looked down at him confused and questioningly. "I thought you weren't into that sort of thing."

"Mm, I lied." The demon said as he undid the last buckle on Dante's shirt.

The demon traced his tongue down from Dante's neck to the buckle of his pants. The older man moaned and shivered.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" The demon suggested, pulling Dante into an old abandoned building.

Nero watched this happen and was helpless. He wanted to stop what was happening but couldn't. He had failed Dante once again and this time it was probably permanent.

"Nero, you're really not acting like yourself at all." The older man's voice was curious and at the same time lustful. "It's like you've become someone else."

The demon chuckled in response. "Look. I know it's hard to believe but something inside of me clicked and now it all just makes perfect sense."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "What makes perfect sense?"

"Enough talk." The demon's voice became darker.

He shoved Dante up against a wall and let his body do the talking. Their bodies connected from lower stomach to toe. Dante could feel himself melting. The demon undid the older man's pant buckle and watched his pants fall to the ground. He crouched so that he was level with Dante's member.

He looked up to see Dante's eyes shut tight and breathing slowly as if the next breath would be his last. The demon smirked and grabbed the older man's cock sliding his hand gently up and down his shaft. He could hear Dante's suppressed moans and this caused him to stroke faster.

* * *

Dante gripped the wall behind him. He couldn't think anymore and it felt like he was going to explode. Since was Nero so familiar with this kind of thing anyway? He pushed the thought away in order to live in the moment. He then felt a sharp pain followed by something warm running down his member. He looked down to see that the younger man had bitten him.

"Woah now kid. I didn't ask ya to do that." He said, his face tensing up.

"You don't order me around." The demon replied, licking the dripping blood off his shaft. "And besides you know it feels good."

Dante thought about this. He didn't exactly remember enjoying the last fifty seconds of their activity. He shook his head and crouched to meet eye to eye with "Nero."

"I can't do this anymore." He sighed, pulling his pants back up.

Before he could finish the demon pulled the older man down so that he landed on his face.

"We're not done here." His voice was as thick as the air that surrounded them.

Dante felt his pants being pulled back down. He had given up. What was the point of fighting back? He felt so betrayed. The older man closed his eyes as a single tear fell past his cheek in defeat and let the demon have his way with him.


	6. Chapter 6: Never Surrender

Chapter 6: Never Surrender

Dante lied helplessly as the demon continued to have his way with him. Every thrust became more painful than the last. Sweat dripped down the side of the older man's face as he gasped for air each time his head was lifted off the ground. The demon would whisper something in Dante's ear each time their faces got close enough. All the while Nero could see all of this happening and he wished he couldn't. He couldn't stand watching Dante suffer because of him.

"Tell me again," The demon demanded, "who loves you like I do?"

"Nobody.." Dante yelped, as his head was jerked back.

"That's right." The demon smiled and thrust again.

The demon could tell that Dante was breaking. This is exactly what he wanted because then he could take over the strongest half demon in the land. After his plan was accomplished he could control all the demons with the sword Sparda. Since the demon and Nero were one the young boy could hear these thoughts. This made Nero even more distraught.

The older man felt himself losing consciousness. He refused to fight any longer because he'd rather die here than at the hands of another.

* * *

When he came to he found himself strapped in a chair that was made out of old leather. This made the older man uncomfortable; his expression vacant, his eyes just the same, his face angled toward the wall, but he wasn't seeing anything. He felt dead and he didn't care about what would happen to him.

There was a noise and the demon entered the room where Dante sat, motionless. The demon made his way up to the older man and when he reached him he caressed his face. He then backed up to survey his victim and gave a wicked grin.

"Beautiful.." he whispered. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Nero grew irritated at the fact that he had no control over himself. He couldn't think because the demon was already doing that for him. He watched as the demon lifted Dante's head and whispered something to himself. Nero wished with all his might for a way to get his body back. Every time he attempted to control it he would end up with even less of himself. With every passing moment he could feel himself fading away.

Dante sat blankly as the demon continued to make preparations for taking his body. There were no thoughts n his mind, nothing keeping going, and it left him as an empty shell. The demon set down candles around Dante and lit them while chanting something mysterious. As if there was some electric shock sent through his body Dante suddenly sat up and yelled. He could feel again and he hurt all over. For some reason he like he was coming apart like some kind of doll. The older man's eyes searched the room until they found the demon. Blood was surging through his veins and he could feel his face getting hot. Words repeated in his mind that fueled this new found adrenaline. A promise that him and Nero had made when they first started working together. Those words rang through his head as he struggled for his life; "_Never surrender_."

The demon began to notice Dante's struggling and stopped chanting. He strode over and slapped Dante across his face growing angry.

"Do not defy me." the demon growled, chocking the older man now.

"I don't take orders from anyone pal." Dante gasped with a smirk on his face.

Dante then proceeded to headbutt the demon causing the demon and himself to fall in opposite directions. Dante could feel the blood forming a puddle under his head. Everything was blurry and he knew this put him at a severe disadvantage. He could hear the demon getting up and making his way back over to him. The older man knew what he had to do now.

"Nero!" he shouted from where he was on the floor.

His shout bounced off the walls making it more intense. The demon's eyes widened an he fell back a step. Dante knew his plan was working. He had known something was wrong with Nero after he had run away, but now he was absolutely sure that he was right. He knew something that Nero had that he wasn't showing; fear. The older man noticed that Nero made the first move on him instead of the other way around. He could hear the demon screaming now.

"Heh, get your body back kid.."

* * *

The demon struggled to keep on its feet until they just gave out. The demon knew that his time was running out and that Nero would have control over his body again. There was a surge of light and the demon was parted from Nero's body.

With his body finally returned to him Nero let out a huge sigh of relief for his victory. With his internal battle finally won he eyed the demon and readied Sparda.

"You dirty piece of shit!" the boy screeched as he swung the sword at the demon. It pierced straight through its body and it vanished.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he regained his composure. When he could finally breathe again he went over to Dante whose eyes were glazed over.

"Hey!" Nero choked, gently shaking Dante's shoulders.

When the older man didn't even so much as shift Nero swallowed hard. He felt a lump form in his throat and he tried again.

"Hey you can't die Dante." he managed, his body trembling.

"Don't die..." he gasped, punching Dante in the shoulder. "You're so much stronger than this."

"..."

"Please, I'm begging you.. don't die."

As Nero finished the last sentence he felt a hand on his head. He turned and looked at Dante who was now smiling, his eyes still far off.

"You did good kid." The older man whispered.

Nero's eyes welled up with more tears and he hugged Dante.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."


End file.
